1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns adjustable beds. The present invention particularly concerns beds that are (i) modular in construction, (ii) adjustable in height above the floor, and (iii) adjustable in the contours of a mattress that is supported upon the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention will be seen to concern modular beds that are adjustable in (i) height above the floor as well as in (ii) the contours of a that is mattress supported upon the bed.